Now in its fifth year, Regenerate 2005, an international conference and exposition, is a collaborative effort led by the Pittsburgh Tissue Engineering Institute (PTEI), the Georgia Tech/Emory Center for the Engineering of Living Tissues (GTEC), and the Wake Forest Institute for Regenerative Medicine, in an effort to unite the leaders within the tissue engineering/regenerative medicine communities to develop and offer, on an annual basis, a premier educational program. It is being co-sponsored by the University of Washington, the institutional host of the Regenerate 2004 meeting. This proposal is being submitted to provide travel expenses for approximately 50 graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to attend the meeting, including students from HBCUs. The 2005 Regenerate meeting will be held in Atlanta, GA on June 1 - 3, 2005 and will be hosted by GTEC and the Georgia Institute of Technology with Dr. Robert M. Nerem as the overall chair of the meeting and Dr. Robert E. Guldberg as the chair of the scientific program committee. Regenerate 2005 combines an outstanding scientific program with an industry-focused trade show, bringing together basic scientists, clinicians, students, business leaders, entrepreneurs, and representatives of government agencies to advance the science of tissue engineering/regenerative medicine and foster interactions that may more rapidly result in hew technologies to benefit patients worldwide. With a focus on tissue engineering and regenerative medicine, core tracks for the program will include cell technologies, biomaterials, construct technologies, integration into living systems, cardiovascular applications, orthopaedic applications, neural applications, skin and would healing, urinary and soft tissue, and metabolic and secretory organs. In addition, two panel discussions will focus on translational issues associated with clinical trials and the use of stem cells. June 1 will feature two parallel forums: the ETC (Engineering Tissue Growth) Executive Forum will provide a meeting focused on taking research innovations from the laboratory to the clinic. The second forum will be a Stem Cell Workshop focused on advances in stem cell research.